


Reality

by you_shall_not_pass_withnocookies1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Kings Landing, Love, Westeros, Winterfell, a song of ice and fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_shall_not_pass_withnocookies1/pseuds/you_shall_not_pass_withnocookies1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married to her enemy, Sansa's life has turned up side down, especially as the King is interested in the action too. But her Lord Husband is there to protect her even if she doesn't want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I am all very new to this and would love to be told if I am doing this right or not, it would be very comforting to know. This is my first fanfiction (and I'm really nervous) so please leave any comment- critism as well- and hopefully I will get better at this. Also it would be really nice to meet new people so please message me anytime and I'm dyslexic so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Marriage was all Sansa dreamt of as a little girl, the gowns and flowers and everyone celebrating the love two people share for each other. And the man. The feeling of knowing someone is there only to protect you, love you and be there for you always sent shivers down her spine, especially as the man she fantasied about was forever tall, handsome with nut-brown locks that glowed in the sunlight as it bounced just below his ears whilst he jumped off his horse all clad in his shining armor. He was eternally glorious in Sansa's mind, but she soon realized dreams were only delusions to keep you sane against reality.

See the man she married last night was none of these things, instead a beastly dwarf with no curtsies and a bitter heart. She was wanted to be married to Loras Tyrell- the Knight of Flowers- and oh how he made her heart beat quicken, every look, every smile, every stride. Yet alternatively she was stuck with a man with a stride of thirty centimeters and a grotesque scar down the middle of his face the same size.

None of this would be so bad if he only didn't have the last name Lanister. This meant he was connected to Cersi Lanister and Joffery Lanister the two worst people to breath in her opinion, and her husband was one of them.

A groan came from the couch in the corner of the room as sunlight flooded in from the window, normally the light fabricated curtains dancing in the summers wind as the sun rose from its slumber filled Sansa with the joy and hope that something so pure and beautiful can exist. However the memories of the night before left no room for hope or purity because if there were such a thing she would not have to share the house name with the boy who killed her father, mother, brothers and maybe even her sister Arya. Arya had never been the typical girl or the best sister, but what Sansa regrets most is to leave her company on such bad terms especially when it was this point in time she wanted her by her side the most. Yet if Arya were alive this would be the last place Sansa wished her to be at, even her lust for trouble and adventure would be sucked out of her like a leach does with bad blood.

Sansa heard her dwarf husband begin to rise, so naturally (to avoid the pleasant courtesies she felt in no mood for) she carried on pretending to be asleep when actually the fear of him even being in the same room as her kept sweet dreams of Winterfell from her mind replacing it with darkness and paranoia. He stumbled and fell as he continuously mumbled to himself trying to put clothes upon his person, and then he stopped. He moved closer to the bed as Sansa's heart beat strengthened and he just stopped, stood and watched her.

"I know you're awake sweet Sansa as you only swallow when conscious, but don't get up as last night was a bit of a shock for the senses for both of us." Tyrion muttered from the end of her bed. She froze with a mixture of fear, embarrassment and anger at the fact he is trying to link both their situations together.

"Sorry my Lord, but I'm still recounting the events of yesterday you see as it was all sprung upon me. Please give me time to get my thoughts together and I'll be back to normal by the time you come back from your daily duties." Sansa had to remind herself that her courtesies were her shield before she blurted out everything she hated about the situation she was in and how he was in no place to tell her they were the same as his.

"No you won't be Lady Sansa, your whole life has just crumbled around you. I expect it to take a little more that few hours rest and fresh air to get your back on your feet, but I still stand by the promise I made to you last night and trust me when I say that I truly do wish to make your life better from now on. You might see this as the end, but I merely see this as a turning point" Sansa was thrown back by the comment, but not enough to trust him, the Lanister's were schemers and she had played their games long enough to know not to step out of line.

"Thank you my Lord for your promises, but at this point in time I wish to be alone if that suits you."

"Please, call me Tyrion. And from now on you don't have to ask me anything, I know when I'm not wanted. I want you to feel comfortable around me Sansa and if that means I wait till I die and beyond into the other world, I will, to stay a faithful husband to you." On that note he left and Sansa was finally able to re-join her family in her memories were she wanted to stay forever.


	2. Sansa's retreat

Days past, but none too different. Just false looks, false smiles and false comments. Everyday blurred into the next and all Sansa seemed to pick up on was when she was alone to realize the grief she had to conceal for the rest of her life, all she wanted was someone -anyone- to trust. Morning and noon Sansa brought herself together and faced meal times with her lord husband yet every one was the same because when there is no trust between spouses not much could be said. 

“The sun has been bright these last couple of days, I hope you have seized them.” Tyrion tried, as he always did but Sansa had never let her guard down. She was always cold as stone.

“I have been improving my embroidery my lord, your room has enough light for me.” Sansa felt emotionless and dead, she anticipated what he would say next however she carried on like normal.

“Please, call me Tyrion and this is your room as much as mine. Sansa I fear for you. As much as you hate me I feel you must venture out, the gardens simply glow this time of season. Why not ask Margery to walk with you a while?” She could feel the strain in his voice and the dreariness of his tone as repeated words flowed every meal, but still he remained a Lanister in her head. And Lanister’s were cruel, vicious and unfair with the games they liked to play with people’s lives.

“Margery is much to caught up in the wedding my lord, a royal wedding takes much of her time. The gardens must wait.” Tyrion’s face sunk and he sighed like always, then he left telling Sansa he had duties to fulfill and she carried on with her embroidery.

Although this time there was a nock at the door a couple of hours after Tyrion departed. She did not turn to she who had tried to cox her out in to the fresh air, instead her handmaiden answered and a recognizable voice came from the door way.

“I suppose Sansa is in?” came the voice.

“Yes your majesty, but she wishes to be in her thoughts at this point in time.” Sansa thanked her handmaiden for that but she new it would not stop him coming in.

“Leave. I want to talk to Sansa privately and guards wait out side and see that no one enters.” Joffery’s dreaded tone never changed, it was still demanding with a child like hint in it. And then Sansa heard the footsteps of obedient servants and she was alone with him.

Sansa rose to greet him “Your majesty, how grateful for you to come visit me. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Remind me Sansa,” he circled her, touching her skin with the very tips of his fingers,”what was it I told you on your wedding night?” The pit of Sansa’s stomach dropped. She new all to well why he was here now and there was no one to save her.

“I do not remember my King, many words were exchanged on that night.”

“Oh Sansa, I think these particular words would stick out in anyone’s mind.” And they did “I believe you were very saddened that it was my uncle you had to marry. Especially and it was me you really wanted to marry.”

“Well to be Queen would be any woman’s dream.”

“Well it could be anytime soon that you could be carrying a Kings babe inside of you. How soon do you wish that to be? My uncle can’t be one to please much.” The smirk he showed only gave her a glimpse of the true meaning of his visit. He thought of both of them to be traitors and what best way to treat traitors than shame them. 

“Pardon me Your Grace, but to me a wedding vowel is one promise I wish to keep” to this he only moved closer to her, closer and closer still, till she was pinned against the bedpost. She twisted and squirmed; his lips kept pecking at her skin and his hands wandered under her gown and up her thighs. The more she struggled the more intense it got, her thighs were of little interest now as his urges wanted more to see all of her and he grouped for the lace of her dress, until she found her strength and pushed his chest as far from her as possible.

His grip on her dress meant that a chunk of fabric came away with him as she gathered her dress up to stop it from falling. “Feisty. This will be more fun than I thought.” He approached again, except he stopped after a couple of voices came from out side and the door suddenly burst open.

“Uncle! How nice of you to join us, I was just asking Sansa how after wedding went. I hear there was not much action.” Tyrion was red with white-hot anger.

“It looks so My Grace,” Tyrion said gesturing to part of Sansa’s dress he was clutching, ”it seems I have missed an important part of the conversation. If you don’t mind my King I need to talk to my lady wife.”

“Fine, as you will.” And thus the King left and Sansa broke down. She told herself to be strong in front of Lanisters, but the very thought of carry Joffery’s baby made her throw up all over the floor as she clutched at her dress. Tyrion brought tissues to where Sansa sat on her knees and offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted.

“I am sorry for that, as I have promised I will protect you Sansa Stark of the North, and if that means leaving Kings Landing then so be it. Joffery will never stop and neither will I. Dear wife please tell me where you would like to go and I will organize you to be taken there until I can get my leave then I will join you.”

“Winterfell.”

“I feared you might say that. Winterfell is burned and uninhabitable, you would have to remake that whole castle before you could stay there. Where would you say before that?”

“I will stay by your side my lord husband. Tyrion. If that pleases you.”

“It does Sansa, it does. Now lets get you cleaned up”


	3. Walking in the Garden of Hope

Sansa had new eyes for Tyrion, she knew (unlike others) that he would keep his vowels the same as any other decent man. But that didn't shy away from the fact he was a Lanister. Even if he did hate his nephew it doesn't mean he hates his whole family and it doesn't mean he doesn't think of her as a traitor to get information from.

Sansa was reminded of when she was an innocent girl with no moon blood and no regrets, one of her biggest childhood problems was Arya, of course. But after the death of Lady every thing seemed to change as if she were forced to grow up in the time space of a year or two. She use to blame everyone for everything that went wrong, but now she doesn't even know who, what or when. All she knows is that she's on her own and that is how it should always be, never trust anyone is the biggest lesson of her experiences.

But a new prospect was on the horizon, the chance to finally go home. Yes not one of her family members would be there but maybe she could remake her family a new, even if it was with Tyrion. It was more the hope than the reality that gave her the strength to attend Tyrion where ever he went, he felt it safer to stay by his side and she greed with a sigh of relief.

Today was a council meeting so she could not go with him, instead Tyrion had arranged for her to walk with Margery which pleased her very much. Margery was the only person she confined in and she aspired to be her so much, she tried to look like her because that would remind her how strong she is and how powerful women can actually be.

"Sansa, how lovely it was to hear you would meet me finally after your wedding. I'm so sorry for you, my brother was so looking forward to meeting you." Margery's sweet tones soothed her already.

"It was not your fault, and Lord Tyrell I'm sure would have been a honest husband. But at this moment in time I have to focus on the Lord Husband I have married not one I wish to have." Sansa new she could say exactly what was on her mind, and Margery would comfort and stay by her side whatever.

"It must be hard Sansa but you have to focus on things to look forward to or things that keep you sane. Even if it is just meeting me, I wish you had come to see me earlier."

"I know. I just needed to get my head around everything. How is the wedding planning going?" Sansa new she could tell Margery anything but she didn't even want to think about what happened and why she is really out here. With the wedding so close Sansa had to forget about it, but she knew Joffery wouldn't make it easy though. At all.

"I understand and the wedding is going along fine. I wish to be Queen as soon as possible and have children I can devote my life to."

"And what a wonderful Queen and splendid mother you'll be to the King." Sansa hoped that once married the King would be too preoccupied with Margery and his Kingdom to bother with the likes of her and Tyrion. But she knew she was dreaming too big, he was going to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

"Thank you Sansa, and you would be a caring mother yourself someday? Maybe soon?" Sansa's heart skipped a beat, she the realisation that she would one day have to bed the dwarf to give him children, otherwise people would talk, and maybe Joffrey would visit more with the excuse that his uncle is inefficient.

She turned to Margery in fright, "What if the baby I give is the same as him? What if I die giving birth to a similar monster the same as his mother? Margery he has not bedded me yet out of kindness and his vows, but I fear I will have to soon."

"It was cordial of Tyrion to do that, but beware you two because cities talk and when your father-in-law is the hand of the King you must give him a grandson. Otherwise Sansa I do not wish to think what would happen to you, especially with my Lord Husband to be on the prowl." Sansa's eyes grew wide. "Yes I know what happened five nights ago, he is my Lord Husband to be I wish to know everything about him."

"I'm sorry Margery that I did not tell you about it, but I did not wish to even think about it." Sansa felt light headed with all the scenarios going round in her head and found a bench to which Margery promptly sat down next to her. "Tyrion wishes for be to be comfortable around him and for me to let him protect me, but how can I with his name being one I hate so dearly?"

"Sansa, from what I have heard Tyrion seems to want to care for you like a normal doting husband would. I hear of recreation in the North." Sansa then realised how she has been to stupid to not realise that Tyrion just wants to be loved just like she want to be loved. How she has found this husband who wants to protect her and keep her happy to the best of his abilities, and if he really was a spy for the Lanisters then he wouldn't be moving her so far away from them.

"I wish to love Tyrion how he wishes I love him. It is my duty as a faithful wife as he has done his duty as a faithful husband. But it is know he is experienced in these areas, I know nothing of how to please a man nether the less a dwarf."

"Sansa if he is this kind hearted man you make him out to be then he will show you. And it is know that a dwarf can pleasure a women the as any normal man." Then Margery stood and turned to her to offer her a hand which she graciously took and they continued to walk with new prospects on the horizon.


	4. Joffery's Wedding

It was the day. Sansa didn’t know how to feel, happy it wasn’t her? Sad it was her friend? Nervous of how he might act? Hopeful that this day is the end of his torment on her?

Asleep she was dancing at her own wedding, the music was playing and the smells were sweet. Her partner was Tyrion and he smiled at her the way he always does, but in time his face began to change. He grew in hight and shrunk in width, his hair grew more golden and his features soft and younger, but his eyes more lustful. Joffrey’s face stared back at her as he leaned in closer to her ear.

“Don’t be sad your not marrying me. I will still come visit you at night.” His hands began exploring her body like before and his lips were on her neck, and then his hand ran up her thigh.

“Sansa! Sansa! Wake up!” She lurched forwards out of her nightmare into a much more real one. She was panting whilst pebbles of sweat clenched the cotton of her dress tightly to her skin, but the heat of her bed cover was over whelming. She ripped the fabric back, swung her legs over the side and took a gulp of cold air into her lungs. The relief was instant, ripping her swiftly out of the dream world. “It was him again, wasn’t it? You looked uncomfutable in your sleep so I took it upon my self to wake you.”

“Thank you Tyrion. I am sorry if I woke you, the dreams are getting worst as it gets closer” She didn’t have to be direct with him, because she knew that he understood exactly what she meant. 

“Tyrion?” The pleasure of hearing her say his own name rang out in his tone.

“Yes, that is your name and you are a human being as much as the rest of us. Why don’t you deserved to be called by your name?” Sansa turn around to look at Tyrion and his smiled reached from ear to ear. It was then she realised that curve of his face, every wrinkle and the chunk missing from his nose did not matter anymore because his grin was the only thing her eyes would look at. 

************************************************************************************

 

The South was so much warmer than the North, the heat touched Sansa’s skin as she sparkled with gems of water whilst the smells flowed through the air. The sounds of the whole city filled the gardens and laughter came from every direction, especially the middle of the long table Sansa sat at. Joffery and Margery sat in the centre of the table and the stage, for a girl who doesn’t want to marry such a monster she plays the game well in pleasing her new Lord Husband. But Margery was someone to be admired, she never gave up on the idea of being Queen and she never will, she wants to change the lives of those who love her and Sansa knew she could never have the strength to do that. 

Sansa ate next to her own Lord Husband and made simple convosations with those around her, as they all watched the entertainment on stage. There were jesters and magicians, even some dancers and singers, the day was truly a glorious one and nothing had gone wrong. She hadn’t even caught the eye of the new King and Tyrion was cordial to talk to (especially as he hadn’t drunk too much), but still Sansa could not sit still as her mind thought of the horrors in store, and then they came.

Down the carpet one by one and onto the stage came five dwarfs, waddling and laughing as they hopped onto the stage. Sansa did not have to look at Tyrion to know his anger was starting to rise, so under the table she fumbled to find his hand to let him know she hates this as much as he did. But when she found it Tyrion gripped her backas if to comfort her and that was when she saw. At the end of the line was the last dwarf dressed up as the King of the North, and there was a Lanister dwarf, a dwarf dressed in roses, a Warrior of Light and the King of the Iron Islands. 

Joffery’s eyes burned into her sides as her face grew paler and Tyrions grip stronger. The crowds laughter amplified as her shame got worse, she wanted to run, shut her eyes and tell herself it will be okay, he will forget you and your traitor family. But she couldn’t. Sansa, in spite of Joffery’s japes, stared blankly at the play unfolding, showing no emotions and no flinching. Sansa told herself to stay strong like Margery and that Tyrion will protect her, but then the Lanister dwarf stabbed the Wolf King and her stomach flipped. The red and gold dwarf picked up from the floor a pole which had a wolfs head sown on a false mans body hung upon it, flashes of her fathers head suck on a spike came into her mind and some turned into her brother the King of the North with blood in his hair and his eyes gorged out.

She stood up and everyone stop still in time for a second, and then she fled. The Gods Wood was not very far from the reception, yet it seemed to her to take forever. Once she got there the sixteen meals her had eaten spewed out on to the grass and her legs collapsed under her. She pounded the floor with out bursts of cries, until someone clasped her forearm before it could hit the mud. Sansa looked up in fear, but only to find a pleasant sight- Tyrion knelt beside her. 

"My dear Sansa, I’m sorry for your brother. I could not have guessed he would do this, but still I apologise for you having to see it.”

“I have lost everyone to this game for the throne, and now I have no home and no family. Tyrion, I only have you.” Her hand touched his.

“And Sansa I will be here for you, and although I cannot change the past I will make your future brighter.”

“I’m sorry my Lord Husband for I believed your vows to be false, I thought your Lanister name made you a Lanister of nature.”

“But what do you believe now?”

“I believe you are here for me, to care for me and to protect me. Even though I do not love you, you are more than I could have wished for in this life and I hope to love you in the future like you love me. I wish to repay you for your loyalty and faithfulness with my maidenhood and I wish the child you put in me will be the start of a glorious family we will have in Winterfell. Thank you Tyrion.”


End file.
